Test
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Spock wants to know how Jim beat his test, but Jim has a price for the information... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Another Spirk one-shot for you to enjoy, hope you like it!**

Spock edged into Jim's personal space. He leant his arm against the wall next to the blonde's head. "_How_ did you beat my test?"

"Give me a blow job, and I'll tell you," he replied with a smirk. The Vulcan stilled. "Although, if you prefer to be the recipient, I'll give you a hint."

Spock's lips curved upward at the corners. "What would I get for sex?"

"Full sex?" The brunet nodded. "For that, I'll give you a step by step guide, even if I'm the recipient."

"When and where?"

"I'm sure I can make it to your room. When is good for you?"

"Are you free this evening?"

"I am now."

ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09

Jim slipped into Spock's quarters and found the Vulcan cross-legged on the floor. "Am I interrupting?"

The Vulcan's eyebrows rose as he opened his eyes. "How did you get here?"

"I told you I could make it here," he reminded.

"But how were you able to enter my room without permission?"

"That'll cost you extra," he replied with a wicked grin as he settled on the end of the bed. "A little tip about human interaction, Spock," he spoke, eyes glinting with wicked amusement, "if you haven't come to an agreement about _this_ with Uhura, then she's going to be pissed when she finds out – even if it _is_ only for information."

"I am not in a relationship with Uhura, or anyone else," he replied as he rose gracefully.

"Good."

The Vulcan approached the bed. "If I had been, would you have denied me?"

"In a heartbeat," he answered honestly. The Vulcan's eyebrows rose. "I am not unfaithful, nor do I help others to be so."

"If you have such values, why do you trade in sex?"

Jim rolled his eyes. "It's not as if I'm whoring myself," he retorted with another eyeroll. "Sex is a need, and I believe in fair trades. I have information you want, _but_ you have no information that _I_ want. Nor are there any tasks you could do for me that I cannot accomplish on my own, however, there is a distinct lack of available men, who are willing to liaise with other men."

"How did you know I would be?"

"I didn't," he replied honestly. "It was just worth a try." He shrugged. "And it's not like you could think any worse of me."

Spoke regarded him solemnly. "I have always respected you and your abilities, even when I was…annoyed at your habit of breaking the rules."

"Bending, at worst," he corrected. "I just exploited a lot of loopholes," he continued with a grin.

Spock leant down and kissed Jim, claiming his mouth the moment the blonde parted his lips. After a few moments, and he had made the human moan, he raised his head.

"What was I saying?" Jim breathed.

Spock's lips curved upward. "I thought you wished to have sex?" he drawled.

Jim grinned. "I was giving you the chance to back out gracefully, if you wanted to."

"I do not want to," he said firmly. His head tilted. "Is there anything you would like?"

Jim laughed softly. "No thank you, Spock. And I really hope you don't act like that with other humans, it wouldn't help you get laid," he added. "Back up a bit," he requested. The Vulcan withdrew several steps and Jim stood. "Now me, I don't need seducing," he stated stripping off his shirt. "I'm just happy to be here," he continued toeing off his shoes. "To have sex," he finished with a wicked grin as he shimmied out of his trousers, discarding the pile at the end of the bed.

Spock swallowed. "You do not wear undergarments," he spoke, voice slightly breathy.

"No," he replied, expression wicked. "I find there's no need with the properties of our uniform – and I prefer it." His eyebrows rose. "Going to join me?"

With economic movements, Spock stripped and folded his clothes into a neat pile. Jim licked his lips as he took in Spock's lithe form, his skin tinted green. His gaze focussed on the Vulcan's long, thick and perfect double-headed cock.

"Do you like what you see?" Spock asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Yes," Jim replied, lust darkening his blue eyes. He crooked a finger.

Spock's lips quirked upward. "Do you not require preparation?"

"Already taken care of. So how do you want me?" The Vulcan's eyebrows arched. "One the bed, against the wall, over the desk?" he asked, expression expectant.

"On the bed."

The blonde smiled. "On my back? On my knees? On top?"

"On your back," he replied, his voice a rough purr.

Lips curved upward, Jim settled at the top of the bed, his legs parted invitingly. "I won't bite, unless you ask me to," he added suggestively.

"Do you always talk this much?" Spock asked as he settled between the human's legs.

"Generally." He grinned. "It's rare I get rendered speechless."

"Challenge accepted."

ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09ST09

Jim sprawled on the bed, panting hard, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat. The Vulcan curled on his side beside him. The blonde opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able to let out a breathy, "Wow."

"So I was unable to render you completely speechless."

Jim had a couple of deep breaths. "There was a couple of minutes," he admitted, voice still breathy. With a groan he slid to the end of the bed and rummaged through his clothes before he returned to his place beside the Vulcan. He handed him a data stick. "This has a step by step guide of how I beat the test," he stated.

"Thank you," Spock replied. Jim rose to leave the bed and the Vulcan caught his wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I had presumed that after payment was delivered you would want me to leave," he murmured as he settled back beside the Vulcan. "I guess I was wrong."

Spock released his wrist. "I apologise."

"For what?" Jim asked, head tilted curiously.

"I was briefly overcome by instincts," he continued slowly, tone regretful. "You may go if you wish."

The blonde stretched lazily. "If you aren't opposed, I don't mind staying a little longer," he replied honestly. "I don't like to overstay my welcome."

"Too many protective fathers in your past?" the Vulcan asked, lips curved up at the corners.

"And brothers," he added with a grin. "I have climbed out of _a lot_ of windows. And been shoved out of many a door in my underwear," he added.

"At least you were not completely unclothed."

"Oh, I've had some of that too." He grinned at the Vulcan. "'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent'," he quoted. "I held my head high and strutted. Of course, I was lucky not to be arrested for indecent exposure."

"Why were you not?"

"A female officer that enjoyed the view, a male officer that commended me on my balls – cockiness, Spock – and a lot of good luck," he listed. The brunet regarded him for a moment. "Ask," he encouraged.

"Do you have a preference on partner?"

"Is that your way of asking if I'm Bi?" he teased. "Actually, I'm Pansexual, and I mean that in the Xenophile sense too." He pulled a face. "I didn't explain that well, I desire partners across the spectrum of Gender and Race."

"Xenophile?" the Vulcan repeated. "Do you prefer to have sex with non-humans?"

A slight blush coloured Jim's cheeks. "I find humans attractive too, obviously, but I have to admit I am partial to having a hot alien partner," he admitted. "Of either gender."

"So you do not have a preference of women over men?"

"I could give up women for men," he admitted, "but I couldn't give up men for women. If I go too long without being with a guy – in any capacity – I get restless."

"And yet you have had so many female partners."

"I did say there was a lack of available – and willing – men," he pointed out. "Female partners are easier to come by, and I have a high sex drive." He shrugged. "When I've got an itch to scratch, I find a willing partner…I just have to hope that a male partner will appear somewhere on the horizon before I _really_ feel the lack."

"I have a hypothetical question for you."

"Shoot."

"If you were to Captain the Enterprise, would you have me as your First Officer?"

"In a heartbeat," he replied easily.

"Then may I pose you another question?"

"Of course."

"Would you consent to future relations?"

"Answer me a question before I answer?" The Vulcan inclined his head. "Why ask, after the hypothetical?"

"With you in position of Captain, and myself as First Officer, it is best that I proposition you. That way, you are not taking advantage of your position, and as I have already established my own, there can be no complaints about relations."

"Huh," Jim breathed. "It's a yes by the way."

"You have heard that you are to be relief for Captain Pike?"

"Yeah, which means once the Enterprise is ready to go out on her – technical – 'maiden' voyage, I'll be Captain. What future relations are you considering anyway?" The Vulcan remained mute. "What? We've had a pretty blatant conversation, why not tell me what you want? The worst I'll do is bargain you down."

"Would you consider a relationship with me?"

"Absolutely," he replied without thought. The Vulcan arched his eyebrows. "I've already said, I'd give up women for men – or rather _a_ man – and you qualify as a hot alien, but it _does_ mean that you have to make time for me. I won't always need a marathon session, and I will settle for a quickie – so long as longer sessions do happen as well – as long as I get some form of sex daily."

Spock's lips curved into a smirk, causing Jim to shiver. "I look forward to it, Captain," he purred.

Jim's eyes strayed down to Spock's hardening shaft. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted," he replied, his breath stilling as his human straddled his hips.

Jim smirked. "You have no idea what I'm capable of Spock," he purred, pressing his ass against the Vulcan's hard shaft. "Let me give you a _taste_," he continued, eyes heated as he rose and easily took Spock's cock deep in a single thrust. "_Mm_," he moaned, "so good."

"You like being filled by me?" the Vulcan drawled. Jim nodded. "Then show me how much."

With a wicked grin, Jim began to ride the Vulcan, moaning every time Spock's cock buried deep. "So full," he panted, tightening his muscles around the brunet as he rose gracefully. "So full of you," he declared as he began to do shallow, hard thrusts, the slap of skin filling the air. "I want you to cum Spock," he moaned. "I want to feel your cum spill deep inside me."

With a moan, Spock grasped hold of Jim's hips and thrust deep into the human in a single, hard thrust. Jim came, the tightening of his muscles sending Spock over the edge, and milking him dry.

Jim caught himself on shaky elbows. "Damn, I hope we have time for hot sex like this every day," he gasped.

Spock chuckled. "I will ensure it at every opportunity," he promised.

"Good," he replied, and leant up, offering his mouth to the Vulcan. As Spock claimed his all-too-willing mouth, Jim shifted so he could press his fingers against the brunet's in a Vulcan kiss.

Spock moaned and rolled Jim beneath him. He pulled back and met Jim's lust-darkened blue eyes with heated orbs of his own. "You are in for a long night, t'hy'la," he declared.

"Lucky me," he breathed. "Claim me Spock. Claim so thoroughly you ruin me for any other man."

"Challenge accepted," he purred with a smile, determined that _this_ one he would manage.


End file.
